The Switch
by AtomicVendetta
Summary: One-Shots! How would all six Junjou guys react if one switched minds with another? Nowaki/Usagi COMING SOON
1. Chapter 1

Hiroki was awakened by the sweet feeling of someone tightly embracing him behind. "Hmm…" For a moment, Hiroki felt comfortable by the thought of his lover embracing him, until he noticed something different.

"His hands are cold…", Hiroki said to himself. He stopped to think. "Wait…Oh God...I know this feeling!" Hiroki turned his head ever so slowly, afraid to think that what he had predicted was true.

His eyes shot wide open only to see a silver-haired man sleeping soundly behind him.

"AAAAAAAAAAHH!", Hiroki leaped out of the bed in fright, followed by seeing that both men were completely declothed. "What the fuck happened last night?", Hiroki thought to himself, "I don't recall coming to Bakahiko's place and sleeping with him. Was I drunk? Oh shit, what happened to Takahashi. What happened to him? Where's Nowaki?"

The silver-haired man woke up to the sound of the startled man yelling 'AH' just a second ago. "Shit! He's awake." , Hiroki shouted to himself.

Akihiko's eyes fluttered open to see his adorable uke of chocolate brown hair scrambled on the floor with only a blanket covering his abdomen and a slightly pink hue across his face. He smirked and rested his chin in his own palm which held him up. "Good morning love. Did you enjoy last night?"

For a moment, Hiroki didn't say a word but then shouted, "The hell do you mean by that, you asshole? I don't remember coming to your house and enjoying anything with you! What the heck did you do, kidnap me and fuck me unconscious? My ass hurts!"

Akihiko was silent and his eyes widened and his eyebrows curved into a slightly confused look that planted on his face for a moment. He started to speak, "What are you talking about? Kidnapped?"

"You know what I mean! You better explain yourself, you damn rabbit!", Hiroki was frustrated. Akihiko said with a straight face. "Misaki what's gotten into you?" "You know damn well what's gotten into-Wait…Misaki?" Hiroki feels a little weird. "Umm, yeah. That's your name right?" Akihiko feels a wee bit annoyed/confused.

"What? No! My name is Hi-" Before Hiroki could finish his sentence, he noticed something different about himself. His hand he rested upon his own chest seemed smaller and a different bone structure. He took a look at himself at his torso, different body structure. Hiroki dared himself to look further down under the sheets…"Definitely not mine!"

He looked up at his childhood friend who had a worried look on his face. The professor thought for a moment, he suddenly jumped up and ran toward the bedroom door, out of the bedroom, and to the author's bathroom. Yes. Hiroki knew where the man's bathroom was, is that a problem? Hiroki sped over to the mirror which seemed a bit higher than he remembered and looked up at his reflection only to be stared back at by a boy with dark brown hair and big emerald eyes.

"Misaki, are you alright? You're acting all weird." Akihiko stood at the door still having that same worried look he had on before. Hiroki's eyes shot back at the silver-haired man who was now covered with a robe. He couldn't believe what was happening. He was in his childhood friend's penthouse, buck-naked, and in another man's body. His student's body. "What's going on? What happened last night? How the hell did this happen to me?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Hiroki fainted, screaming his throat out.


	2. Chapter 2

Misaki was awakened by a slight peck on the cheek. "Good Morning...Hiro-san." Misaki's eyes fluttered open by the unfamiliar name being called out to him. _"Hiro-san? Who's that?"_, Misaki said to himself. _"Usagi-san, your voice sounds weird."_ Misaki turned about to face the taller man, saying that sentence in his head. His tired eyes were now wide awake in disbelief which were now fixated on a man with deep, ocean-blue eyes with hair as dark as the night itself. _"No way! That definitely isn't Usagi-san! What the hell is going on? Where am I? why am I alone in bed with Kamijou-sensei's lover?"_

Silence.

Nowaki asked in wonder, "Hiro-san, is something the matter?...Your face, it's-"

"AWWW NOOO SHIT- Please tell me this is all a bad dream, and you're not really here!", Misaki interrupted the tall man with a scream.

Nowaki has the worried look on his face. "Hiro-san, are you feeling okay?"

Misaki leaped out of the bed to the floor followed by a blanket. "Does it look like I'm okay? And don't call me that, that's not my name! ...Ow- My ass…pain!" Nowaki's worry shifted into sad "But why Hiro-san, tell me what's wrong and I'll make it better-."

Misaki flinched at the sight of the frowning man. He always seemed happy till now. Misaki didn't know what to say. "Um no, you didn't do anything wrong." _At least I think you didn't._ Nowaki was now wide eyed with confusion. "Then why did you shout?"

"Umm…" Misaki couldn't say anything. He looked up at the taller man who had a goofy blank expression on his face. "What~?", Misaki said in annoyance. "Hiro-san-" "That's not my name.", Misaki interrupted. "Yes, I know. Your name is Kamijou Hiroki, but I call you 'Hiro-san'." Misaki was puzzled. "Wha- No! My name is Misaki, Takahashi Misaki!"

The taller man blinked, "Hiro-san, did you hit your head on the headboard last-night? Maybe I should take you to work with me.

"My head feels fine! What I don't get is why you keep calling me Hirrr-" Misaki's eyes drew their attention to the mirror at the corner of the room.

At first, he thought it was his imagination. Misaki scrambled over to the mirror, he didn't hear the taller man giggle at his actions, he was focusing on the man who was staring back at him in the mirror.

The short uke couldn't believe his eyes! He was staring into the eyes of the Devil himself! Cinnamon eyes and everything. And did he just notice now that both men in the room were completely naked?

"What the- How did I- And when did you- Where are my- How long-?... Ugh." Misaki fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

BZZT….BZZZT….BZZZT…BZZZT….BZZ-*click*

Shinobu woke up to the sound of the alarm clock going off. He groaned as he lifted his head off the pillow and let out a huge yawn. Smacking his lips, he looked over to the annoying clock that interrupted his peaceful sleep. "4:30 am. Why would Miyagi set his alarm so early in the morning?" Shinobu said to himself. It's Friday so Shinobu should probably get ready for school while there is time. Maybe he could fix Miyagi's breakfast. With little effort, Shinobu plopped his feet onto the cold apartment floor and reaches for the lamp switch. Carefully, he adjusts the light not to wake the man on the other side of the bed, snoring without a care in the world. With Shinobu half-asleep and having little light, he drags his feet to the bathroom. As he turns on the light, the teen regains his eyesight. Washing his face, he looks up into the mirror.

"WAH!"

The horror of finding your own lover trapped in a mirror. Just like in the movies…or was it? He shut his eyes tightly and reopened them a couple times. "Huh?!" Shinobu exclaimed in bewilderment. The teen cautiously leaned toward the mirror, his lover's figure doing the same. Both men were facing each other between the glass. Whatever small movement Shinobu did, his lover followed suit, but you can still hear snoring coming from the bedroom.

Snoring….

Shinobu stopped at the foot of the bed…standing…staring at the figure beneath the bed sheets. Shinobu started to check himself. "What is going on?!" Shinobu was staring at palms that seemed to belong to a certain 35 year old man. It struck him. "If I'm Miyagi now, then…" Slowly, Shinobu took his steps toward the side of the bed. He reached his hand stiffly toward the blanket and lifted it eagerly.

There the internally teenage man was staring at his own body sleeping soundly with little drool hanging down his teenage lip. Taking a deep breath, Shinobu nudged his sleeping self. "Wake up…wake up! Oi! Pssst." *nudge, nudge*

"ZZZzzzz-snort!" Nothing happened. -_- Shinobu definitely knew who was in there. "Guess I have no other choice", Shinobu thought to himself. Firmly yet surely, Shinobu raised up his right hand.

*SMACK*

A/N: Sorry that it's not as great as the other two. Since Shinobu believes in fate so much, I figured he'd easily believe everything else as well.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I couldn't remember what I put for the ¾ part of this chapter so I improvised with this one. It kinda turned into a full-on Terrorist story. Hehe well at least I have a story for each couple now…sorta.

*SMACK*

"Ack!" Miyagi abruptly sat up from the bed. "What the heck Shinobu?! Why'd you slap me in the face?" Miyagi hissed as he began to rub his cheek. "So much for a wake-up call." Shinobu wasn't worried about when he slapped his own face, for he knew he didn't bruise easily. Though he did have to be careful since he was using Miyagi's muscles this time.

"Get up old man. I don't know why, but we have seemed to switched bodies for some reason", Shinobu said calmly. Miyagi stopped rubbing his cheek for a second and laughed to himself for hearing what the teen had just said. "There you go again Shinobu. First the whole destiny and fate fiasco, and now you say that we have switched bodies?" Miyagi said with a scoff. "It's absolutely ridiculous! Now stop playing around and-" He took it back. When the older man looked up from his spot and saw that he was looking down on himself, he was speechless.

Miyagi didn't believe his eyes. "Hehehe, this is a dream right? This can't possibly be real," Miyagi said nervously. Shinobu just flicked his seme in the uke head" "Ow, will ya stop it?!" Miyagi exclaimed. Miyagi snapped back to "reality" and looked at his arm and pinched himself, thinking he'd escape for this silly dream. "Ah," Miyagi whimpered. "Masochist," Shinobu said under his breath. "Watchyu say?!" Miyagi shot at Shinobu. "Nothing." Shinobu simply said as he rolled his eyes, looking away from the puzzled soul of a seme.

"So I guess this real," said Miyagi. Shinobu looked at Miyagi, "Um, yeah! Look at me I'm old I look like the crypt keeper," he said sarcastically. "Hey, I'm not that old," Miyagi exclaimed. There was a long silence and Shinobu sat on the bed with him. "How did this happen?" said Miyagi. "I don't know," Shinobu sighed, "Guess we're gonna stay like this for a while."

Remember it was still Friday so the two still had things to do. Shinobu suggested, "Maybe we should just stay home."  
"If we're gonna stay home, you're gonna have to call Kamijou." Shinobu scoffed, "No way!" He didn't want to ever talk to that guy. "Then you're gonna have to take my place for work." "But-" that was worse than just calling for Shinobu. "Fine, I'll go call him," Shinobu sighed annoyingly.

Beeboobeep* brlrlrlrling! "Hello?" the man on the other end said.  
Shinobu cleared his throat and began to put on his best Miyagi impression. Even though he did possess Miyagi's actual voice. "He-hey. Kamijou. Um…hehe I was wondering….could you take over for me today?" "Ugh not this time Professor! If you want to slack off with your little boytoy just because it's a Friday, you are sadly mistaken." Shinobu's already pissed. "Oh what do you know?! Just take over would ya, I'll pay you back somehow!" *clunk* "Uum…," Miyagi stared wide eyed. "There I took care of it, happy now?"  
"Very." Miyagi just said with a crooked smile. "Shut up,"Shinobu said.

"Well, see ya later Shinobu!" Miyagi said joyfully. "Hah?!" Shinobu exclaimed, "Where are you going?!" Miyagi was heading toward the door in Shinobu's actual highschool uniform. "I'm going to school! I wanna see what it's like nowadays." Miyagi put on a big goof smile. "Hell no you're not going! You'll make a fool out of me!" Miyagi got away before Shinobu could catch him.

He spent the whole day at Shinobu's school. It was like any other school day. He got hit on a couple times. That was expected from Shinobu for being a popular student. Miyagi actually liked the thought of being in high school again. The whole homeroom teacher situation aside. The one thing that bothered him were Shinobu's friends on how they kept talking about him dating a 35 year old woman.

When he got home, he saw himself cooking an actual meal with meat and other vegetables with the usual cabbage. He never thought he'd see the day where he'd watch himself struggling like a helpless uke. It was a fail as usual. They decided to order takeout and just talked about how their day went. They actually had a real conversation in a long time. Miyagi still had to think of a way to pay Hiroki back for taking taking his place at work. The whole body switch thing lasted for a day.

A/N: I feel like I rushed the second half of the chapter. How was it? You ready for the Nowaki/Usagi chapter?! :D


End file.
